Take me never
by Kaikeyi
Summary: The Gods have taken Ganymede. He now realises how much he really owes them and knows exactly how he will be expected to repay them. But is his innocence too sinful a price?
1. Prologue

Ganymede never wanted to be taken by the Gods, but that's what happened to him. Now he must pay the price of his father's disobedience. Only now he's finding out how far down the rabbit hole goes…and he has to figure himself out before the time comes to make his choice. 

-How many types of love can there be?

Disclaimers-I don't own Greek mythology or little Gany (ah…if only) and I promises I'm not making money from this and will deliver Gany &co back to Greek mythology the moment I'm done with them. –Kai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Take me never –By Kaikeyi. 

 "Ganymead, you know that this is your duty. You _must_ do this." The kinds soft amber eyes looked upon his favourite son. Surely the boy didn't believe he _wanted_ to give him to Zeus?  But the boy would not meet his gaze. Not now, not ever. 

**'Your selling me to save your own worthless hide!'** The youth felt like screaming. But he knew it wasn't that simple. And he couldn't blame his father for this. Not really. 

 His sentence was read anyhow. He was to leave tonight. 

 Ganymead had achieved much in his twenty years. He was known throughout many kingdoms as being brave, intelligent, spirited, and of course handsome.  He was revered for his fates of strength and loyalty and had fought many battles alongside his father, yet somehow none of that was important just now. 

 He wasn't able to defeat this. He was destined to lose. 

Nothing he had accomplished so far meant anything anymore, if he wasn't able to save himself from this abduction. 

 An image came to the Gan slowly, almost as though he were slipping from reality into a dream…

…On the battlefield. Hundreds of men bellowing in rage, pain, hatred and torture all around them. Lying at each other, blind to all but the kill. The sound of roaring battle cries was echoes by the clash of blades, crunch of bones and screams of fallen horses. Ganymead was squatted low to the ground. Far away from the heat of battle. In his lap lay a dying man, one he had sworn to protect only that morning. 

 Listening to their last sonnet of suffering fever as the light of madness shone in their eyes, and their still-warm sticky blood pumped out relentlessly over Ganymeads sweat and gore stained tunic…

On being released from the terrible memory Ganymead understood. He could withstand this. He knew what he must do. Hand his soul and body to another. Leaving his family, friends and home. Giving up any rights me may have to become little more than a slave. 

With the lids of his eyes burning with tears Ganymead felt cold in the warm summer afternoon. He looked at his trembling hands as though they belonged to someone else. Someone weaker.

"I don't want my goods damaged you know." An elderly man sounded from the doorway. 

 Zeus was waiting in all his godly patience under the archway. He had taken the merciful form of a mortal man in their presence.

_'A god was joking about this…mess?'_ Ganymead felt sick, but he forced control over himself. 

 "I feel am fine my lord. Mere nerves compromise me at the thought of your audience." He didn't have to lie. Ganymead _was_ almost frightened at the prospect of being taken by the gods. He could only speculate on the future. 

"Come boy," the lord of the gods told him almost gently. "We are not to make life hard for you. You are to become an immortal consort to the gods, surely that isn't unfair. 

"No. No I guess it's not." He said in a small voice. 

 Sending a last pleading look to his father Ganymead prayed for a reaction. The mighty King that could do anything except save his own son!

Instead of endure the torture of his son's hopeless gaze the kind looked to Zeus, and ducked his head once in silent agreement. 

"Come." Boomed the father of the Gods. 

"No more time here."

Closing his eyes Ganymead shut himself off from the room, the castle, and the world. He prayed with all his young soul for deliverance. 

But who was left to pray to when god himself was taking you away?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n:_ Ok I just revised this chapter; I have this whole new idea for a plot and the people I've spoken to about it seem to like it. It's about Ganymede learning how many types of love there can really be and trying to figure out his own feeling while discovering the difficulties of living with the Gods of Olympus. Read and review please peoplefolks. Idea's and suggestions are _always_ welcome, and so is 'constructive criticism' but flames will be ignored.   

Toodles. **_–Kai ^.^_**


	2. Meeting the Water Nymph

_A/n:_ Everyone knows what it feels like to have a complete, un-ending love for someone or something -Whether they're alive or not. This story is about that feeling and how much it takes to repay it when you get the chance. Do we really know how deep it goes? And how do we know if we're in _too_ deep?

-**_Kai_**

_Dedicated to:_ **L**ou –I really _do_ love you kitten, you were perfect for this I just had to use you. (It's your agony aunt talents.) 

                      **K**urt –It was ten years ago yesterday, I truly hope you found peace. I won't forget. 

_Summary:_ After a conversation by the lake with a red haired girl called Louise, Ganymede is left to think on his duties to the gods and all he was thankful to them for. But is his innocence too sinful a payment for all his kin and he owe? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Take Me Never** **_-By Kai._**

Ch2: Meeting the Water Nymph 

****

**[**_ 'I owe you so much…but where does it end?' _**]**

Sitting on the edge of the lake a youth swings his legs, his feet skimming the top of the water. Not bright sparkling blue water like the sea…but water so clear you can see right down to the bottom no matter how deep it is. Looking up the boy has to squint against the afternoon sun to see across the water. It's littered with fallen longs, hanging willow trees and hundreds of rocks. From pebbles to boulders, rocks were rained across the lake making it possible to cross from almost any point without getting wet. 

Not too far up a fallen silver birch lay right across the water joining both banks. From the woods on the opposite bank a young girl, no more than fifteen came out with a lively collection of flowers apparently picked at random. Scampering up onto the base of the tree trunk the girl hitched her skirt up around her waist, apparently unconcerned for her modesty and, clenching the flowers and a corner of her skirt in one fist, started along the tree trunk. 

Half way along the girl slipped slightly, all but one of her flowers falling gently into the water below and gliding down the fresh-water lake. Sighing she balanced on the log long enough to tuck the edge of her skirt into her waistband and hold the stem of the last remaining flower between her teeth. With both hands now free she brushed a loose strand of fiery red hair back behind her ear, only causing more to escape from the makeshift knot at the base of her neck. Rolling her eyes the girl gave up on her hair and scurried to the end of the improvised "bridge". 

Down the bank the boy caught one of the girls flowers now floating past him. 

 "Orchids are a flower of love, their sap is suppose to be an aphrodisiac." The red haired girl was standing directly behind him, smiling past him, into the water. 

 "But this isn't an orchid…" He replied quietly without turning around. 

With an unseen smile the girl bounded past him and hopped onto the nearest rock in the water. Dancing along the stones she giggled slightly, going faster to catch up with her escaping flowers. Getting ahead of the flowing mass of petals she crouched down and thrust her hand into the clear water as they passed, emerging with a single flower. 

Turning around she smiled at the boy and skipped back up to him on her tiptoes, to avoid the water flowing around her ankles.  

 "No. _This_ is an orchid." The youth reached out and took it from her hand while she pulled herself up on the bank him and settled down beside him picking up her last dry flower and twirling it between her fingers.

Suddenly glancing up from his musings the youth studied the younger girl. She was built bigger then most her age…but she wasn't more than fifteen or sixteen. Bright green eyes were obscured under a thick layer of wild red hair. Her limbs looked well used to galloping around in the wilderness. Even though she had such an obvious passion for the outdoors the girl still managed to look beautifully feminine. Her hands were gently shaped, and under her ragged red skirt and top the boy reflected silently that she certainly had a womanly figure. The only piece of jewellery was a precious stone with a thin piece of wire wrapped around it to attach it too a chain around her neck. 

Meeting the youth's eyes the red head giggled slightly. She seemed to be doing that a lot the boy mused. 

 "Oh sorry! I'm Louise." The girl grinned slightly brushing her hair from her face. 

"Hey. I'm…"

"Your Ganymede, I know." 

Slightly shocked this girl, Louise, knew him the boy frowned. He certainly didn't know her. 

"Oh I saw you and your father coming back from campaign a few years ago." She said by way of apology.  "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry or anything –but I thought you were, well…dead." The girl finished somewhat awkwardly, smiling apologetically. Ganymede felt his eyes going wide with shock but inside he was fighting back laughter. Not wanting to appear rude he fought off the laughing fit and smiled back at the bubbly, now puzzled, girl. 

 "Uh no, I'm not dead. In fact I don't think I've _ever_ been dead…" _'So is that what my father told everyone?' _

 "Oh! Well of course your not _dead_…I mean I'm talking to you aren't I!" The girl was babbling now. Obviously thinking she had made a fool of herself in front of someone important. 

 "No, no. It's ok. May I ask just _how_ exactly did you think I'd died? I'm slightly curious…" In fact he was far from dead…he'd just been promised immortality.

 "Oh…well I'm not sure exactly, I don't think I ever heard _how_ you died. Just that you had. It was strange though. I mean no one was in mourning -and everyone knows you are the kings favourite son. I guess it was just gossip…" Louise finished ruefully. 

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt Louise suddenly felt nervous under the prince's scrutiny…telling herself over and over that their was no reason to be nervous just because she'd realised who he was. It /was/ silly really, but she just couldn't help the urge to straiten her clothes and run a comb through her tousled hair. 

Aware of the building silence she cleared her throat uneasily. "So um, if your **not** dead…what are you doing out here?"  

 "Eh…I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Ganymede said. For the first time in their conversation the prince actually looked unsure of himself, averting his gaze from Louise he stared off across the water. His eyes full of unspoken thoughts. Using the time to stare at him without being seen Louise studied the boy. Wonder what he was thinking about. He was defiantly a mystery. 

_'And a beautiful mystery at that.' _

Taking in his figure Louise admired the way he could look so striking while simply sitting casually by the water. One leg was pulled up with his arm slung around the ankle, the other stretched out towards the lake. His hair was a dishevelled black mass tied behind much like her own, though less had fallen out of it's band and what had was gracefully framing his delicate face. Overall he was very feminine looking, but on closer inspection Louise could see he was no stranger to hard work. It was common sense really –after all he _had_ been a soldier. Under the loose bangs Louise witched the dark chocolate eyes intently, searching for a clue as to his thoughts. She had more of a clue as to what they were than she was letting on.

His death hadn't been the only rumour she'd heard. It was said that the king had angered the gods somehow and Zeus had taken Ganymede as punishment. At first Louise had discarded this as ridiculous, but now she wasn't so sure.  

_'She doesn't know. How can I tell her?' _Ganymede thought to himself.The poor girl, and I have to be the one to break it to her. Steeling himself the youth turned to her and wondered how the hell he was supposed to come out with this.

_'Do you believe in love?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/n: _How was that? This is only the first chapter so don't worry if it doesn't make sense yet. I'm about to explain everything (well not quite _everything_…) in the next chappie. Please read and review, 'constructive criticism' is always welcome, but flames will be ignored. The next part will be the beginning of all the angst and…I'm not quite sure if you would call it 'romance'… but you'll see what I mean next chappie. 

**_-Kai_**


	3. The unnamed feeling

_A/n: _Ok so I have this whole story mapped out now and I'm purdy sure I've worked all the kinks out. If I haven't then you can all blame the fact that I have no beta for this story and all my spare inspiration is being used up on Shee-Dak [ii] which by the way will be amazing when I write it all thanks to James who has the most amazing plot bunnies. The name for this chappie comes from Metallica's song of the same name and I think it suits this chapter perfectly. Oh and to clarify something –the prologue is a dream (I've now decided) I've explained it in this chapter, but I'm not sure it's very clear so I'm just gonna tell you now. . If there's anything that I've forgotten to clear up then just tell me and I'll be glad to explain it. Livevil: Thanks for the review! Louise is based on one of my friends called Louise. She's exactly the same and a complete agony aunt. Yeah I am making the speech modern because I don't like the more traditional language. It always sounds too stuffy and random to me. To be honest I forgot I was writing this on ff as well! If you want to keep up with it I would go to Fictionpress.com and look for it under my name. I hope that answers all your questions! Ok…so if that's everything out of the way…on with the story I guess! _–Kai_

----

Take Me Never _–By Kai_ _Chapter 3: The unnamed feeling. _

"Do you believe in love?" Ganymede asked Louise suddenly, ignoring the little nagging voice in his head accusing him of hiding from the real question. 

"What type of love do you mean exactly?" Louise asked surprised by the question but sensing a deeper crisis behind it. 

"Any type of love. Does it really exist, or do we just _want_ to believe in it" Ganymede replied, improvising.

"Of course it exists. Have you never been in love? Nearly every child loves their parents, no matter what they go through together."

"Yea, I know that kind of love, but what about loving something that doesn't love you back. Or something that can't love you back?"

"Unrequited love Ganymede?" the red head teased playfully. A blush instantly coloured his cheeks.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just, I just need to figure a few things out before going home." Wait a minute! Did he just call Olympus **home**?

Things had gotten strange since Zeus took him. The first thing he'd noticed had been the time shift. Time in Olympus moved _much_ slower than on earth. He felt like he'd been there for at least a month or two, when in earth time it had only been a couple of weeks.

Earth. Ganymede didn't think of it much anymore. He didn't wish every night to go back home. It was useless. His home was Olympus now, and truth be told it wasn't that bad to live there. No, it was amazing. It was the most beautiful, extravagant and frightening place he'd ever been. Everything was **so** amazing it all seemed unreal sometimes. At first _everything_ had been frightening to Ganymede. Alien. Not any more. He felt more at ease with his surrounding than he has even on earth.

"Not all love is good you know." The Ganymede told his now silent companion. And didn't he know it…

When you're on earth it doesn't matter that you can't _see_ the god you worship. You don't need to. All you need is an infinite trust that your god is there and listening to you. The loneliness is comforting in that fact that you know you really only have to please yourself. There isn't anyone to force you around, or tell you what your doing is wrong. You don't have to live up to any standards, or scrutiny.

Living with the gods in reality was exactly that. You felt like you were being scrutinised by the very being that brought you into existence. And if they had the power to create you then they had the power to destroy you.

"Maybe we create our own types of love. Every situation is different Ganymede, maybe they all need a different type of love." The red head said softly, sensing the turmoil within the older boy.

"Do you think love can be bad?" He asked the girl.

"Bad?" She said with a sly grin. "Bad as in…naughty?" wiggling her eyebrows at him. Unsuccessfully Ganymede tried to stop his cheeks turning bright red and instead he pounced on Louise, tickling the smaller girl into submersion.

Giggling and laughing neither of them noticed the arrival of a small black puppy. That came bounding up to them with it's tail wagging frantically in delight. Shocked to feel something wet against her face Louise looked up to see a little black puppy licking her cheek. Scrub that –a little **three-headed **black puppy licking her cheek!

------

"Omigod!" Louise screeched, jumping up from the ground and backing away from the dog. Ganymede jumped up with her but ended up staring from Louise to the puppy, then back to Louise again with a blank expression on his face.

"What the _hell_ is that thing!" The red haired girl demanded, pointing at the puppy as though it was the thing from the black lagoon. All the while the afore mentioned dog had eventually sat down on it's hind legs and, copying Ganymede, was staring at the two humans in probable amusement. Or confusion. It wasn't very easy to be sure couldn't be sure because it was a dog, and none of its heads had a readable expression. The common sense was finally tripped in Ganymede's brain and he went over to calm the distraught girl down, frantically wondering how to explain a triple headed dog to her. Once he'd explained that the dog wasn't harmless and that she had nothing to be afraid of Louise was finally persuaded to sit back down. The puppy seemed happy with this decision and bounded over to them, only to be scooped out of the way by Ganymede.

"I-is that…thing yours?" Louise asked edging away slightly as Ganymede stroked the three heads now comfortably asleep on his lap.

"Um, no. He's not mine…he's" Now what the hell was he suppose to say? 'He belongs to the God Hades. You might know of him –he's the god of the freaking underworld!' Oh wait! That's a thought…if one of the puppies are here…that means Hades is here. Glancing over at Louise Ganymede wondered whether to break the news to her seeing as he'd been too scared to do it before. He could see it in his mind now. 'Hey I'm really sorry but your kind of…well dead. And that tree over the lake you crossed was actually the path your spirit took to limbo, which is where we are now. And see this dog? Well he belongs to Hades whom I suspect is on his way here now to take you away. Nice talking to you though.'

Groaning aloud Ganymede wondered how the hell he got in these situations. It had all started with that bloody dream!

For a few nights Ganymede had been troubled by the same dream over and over again. But he could remember only tiny fragments in the morning. Never the less it unsettled him and by about the fourth morning he decided to go out and cool off. He'd been on Mt Ida when it happened. And the thing was friends and teachers had surrounded him –it wasn't like he was alone and unprotected.  That, of course, was no worry to Zeus who, once seeing him from Mt Olympus, decided he was in love and swooped down in the form of an eagle flying away with him in the blink of an eye.

Needless to say –things hadn't exactly been normal since then.

Louise was now locked in a brutal staring competition with one of the three heads. Deciding to break it up Ganymede searched around for a way to explain to her she was dead.

"Louise…I um…there's something I think you might not know." Ganymede swallowed uncomfortably. This was _not_ easy.

"Mm…and what's that" She asked airily.

"You, um your…"

"Chatting up the ladies Ganymede? Tch tch, what will Zeus think?" A low chuckle came from the man approaching the little group on the grass. Thanking every single god he knew Ganymede felt extremely relieved he wouldn't have to tell Louise what was going on. He didn't envy Hades on that note.

"G'morning Hades" Ganymede said standing up to meet the blue haired God.

"I'm afraid it isn't young Ganymede, I seemed to have lost a dog somewhere." He said with a friendly smile. Sneaking a look at Louise Ganymede had to admit she was a brave girl. Standing up she brushed her-self off, and boldly walked up to the two men. Ganymede noticed the only thing that gave away her fear was the slight trembling of her frame. But all things considered she was coping pretty well. It wasn't every day someone met a supposedly dead prince, a three headed dog then the god of the underworld.

Hades seemed to notice her for the first time and winking at Ganymede he took Louise by the arm. For a moment the red haired girl threw Ganymede a panicked look but he just smiled reassuringly at her. Hades stood talking to the girl privately for a few minutes in which Ganymede occupied himself playing with the dog. Returning Hades asked if Ganymede was ready to go. Looking around the lake Louise was nowhere to be seen, feeling a little sad at losing the first proper, or at least mortal, friend he'd had since coming to Mt Olympus Ganymede let Hades take him back to the palace. At least he'd figured out what to say when he got there.

-----

_A/n:_ I liked writing this chapter actually, I really like writing mythology, maybe it's because I like the original stories so much. Meh who knows! . Review or email…or whatever it is you peoplefolks do to get my attention and tell me what you think. As usual idea's et cetera (don't you think etc looks weird written out like that? oO) are very welcome but flames will be ignored. Till next chapter! **_-Kai_**


	4. Look Again

_A/n:_ Ok so I'm actually getting into the plot of this one –yippee! I hope you's are all enjoying this and even if you don't please review. It makes it worthwhile and it's the only way I get mail! (I'm deprived! lmplao) This chapter centres on a party for Ganymede, in honour of him becoming an immortal.

Ok so if that's all done I guess we can move on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Take Me Never _–By Kai_**

Ch4: Look Again

"God I wish I had parties like this back, b-back…before. You know…" Trailing off Ganymede smiled ruefully. He still wasn't used to calling Olympus _home_ but he certainly felt weird calling his old home _back on earth_. A muscled hand clamped down on him shoulder with enough force to nearly buckle his knees.

"It's ok Gan" Dionysus chuckled behind him. "We know what you mean" Smiling Ganymede welcomed one of his favourite gods. The god of wine and, well basically debauchery was always in a light mood, calming the frequent bitch-fights between goddesses like Aphrodite and Hera.

Looking around the room Ganymede was pleased to see no one was fighting -_yet_. Zeus, as sort of a birthday present to Ganymede, arranged the party even though it wasn't his birthday. It was a celebration of Ganymede becoming an immortal. Shivering at the thought he didn't know if he was going to get used to it. Ever. Living forever? It was a pretty big deal! Shrugging the thoughts away Ganymede concentrated on enjoying the night, even if he was being made to work.

Sighing he mused about 'working' on his birthday. It wasn't really that he minded. He **liked** his position. It might sound dull, but being a cupbearer to the gods was a great experience. He was surrounded by beings he could only have dreamed about before. He was literally in heaven, living with people he had a great respect for. And most of them respected him back.

When he said 'most of them' he meant all but one. Hera. As the wife of Zeus she always has to ignore his affairs. And usually she does. But with Ganymede her hate had been evident from day one. Gan could understand why it would grate on her, hell it would grate on him. But she was a Goddess! Isn't she supposed to have some sort of divine patience or something?

Making his way through the throng of immortals Ganymede reached a stage big enough to fit a small island on. Climbing up the stairs was slightly difficult as he had the goblet in his hand and was trying hard not to spill any of it. Once up the stairs he had another ten minutes of walking just to reach the middle of the stage. Slipping in-between the gods that had formed little pockets. Most either in heated discussion, or lazing about half asleep. Weaving through the assorted immortals Gan finally reached the middle.

Soon all the gods would leave the stage for the grand hall to eat, but for the moment they were content to gather around in their usual spot. And at the centre of all the attention was, as ever, Zeus. Ganymede stopped walking as he caught sight of the God. On a gleaming, gilded throne sat the man that for all intents and purposed owned Ganymede. Swallowing heavily the youth stared at the slightly older man, sitting askew on his throne, twisted to speak to someone nearby, laughing and joking easily.

The deep rumble of laughter vibrated through Ganymede and broke him from his daydreaming. Throwing his head back in laughter again the man caught site of the motionless boy and beckoned him over.

"Ah, Ganymede, my boy. Where have you been all day? Not off playing with some pretty maidens I hope?" He said pulling the tongue-tied boy closer to him, echoing what Hades had said only a few hours ago.

"Because you know that's my job." Zeus whispered in his ear causing Ganymede to freeze. He did _not_ just hear that right. Maybe he meant that it was his job to chase maidens…no way did he mean play with h-

"So this is Ganymede! Been keeping him a secret have you Zeus?" A tall, woman behind Ganymede drawled in a thick, low sultry accent. Coming around to shake hands with him, Ganymede realised whom she was.

"I assume I need no introduction then." She chuckled noting the love stricken expression of the boy. Ganymede however felt like he was going to wet himself. _'What on earth am I meant to say to the goddess of love?!'_ He thought furiously, his eyes darting around the room. Anywhere but her face. They eventually found their way to Zeus, who was sitting back in his throne, staring intently at the exchange, but more noticeably at Ganymede. Apparently in deep debate with him-self over something. Aphrodite had noticed the expression too.

"Decided yet Zeus?" she said with a slight mocking, but none the less playful, smile. Breaking from his train of thought slowly he addressed her, but kept his eyes trained on Ganymede.

"I don't know what you mean my dear, I was just wondering when the food would be ready." He responded with an equally playful grin. Ganymede had the weird thought of swooning under the gods gaze…_since when did I swoon?_ It was finally too much and the boy broke the heated staring contest finding great interest in pouring more wine into the goblet in front of Zeus. Somehow though Zeus managed to lean forwards as Ganymede reached over him to pour the wine. Using every ounce of his concentration to keep his mind on the cup in his hand Ganymede was all too aware of the sizzling tension between him and the God. Unable to move, as it would result in brushing against the god's thigh, which was dangerously close to…other…parts of his divine anatomy. Ganymede wondered if gods actually _had –_**NO! **Don't even go their mister! His brain told him quickly, cutting off the images he knew those thoughts would produce.

The little hairs on his arms were standing on end and he felt like a deer in headlights. The uncomfortable nagging in his head was whispering to him that this was probably all Zeus's doing. He wanted Gan to be there…not that Gan _didn't_ want to be over the gods lap.

He felt a hand cautiously reach up and rest against his hip, when it didn't meet any resistance he pressed down, forcing Ganymede to fall directly into his lap. Smiling Zeus wrapped his arms around the stunned boy and rested his head on his shoulder.

"See all of this?" He said, his breath brushing past Gan's ear and his chest vibrating against Gan's back. He performed a slow sweeping motion with one arm to indicate the whole room.

"It's all for you Ganymede. This is _your_ party." The boy was silent, staring at the scene open-mouthed. Zeus had put a lot of work into this night it was slightly intimidating. Not expecting an answer Zeus gave his waist a light squeeze indicating that they'd better get going.

"The food will be served immediately Gan and I'm starved so come on." Jumping from his lap Gan walked down to the main hall with Zeus in silence. He wasn't quite sure to say and his head was being attacked by various feelings…not to mention his hormones were jumping to conclusions. Hal way to the great hall Zeus slipped an arm around Ganymede who instantly tensed but after a moments thought decided it was for the best and relaxed into the embrace.

Sitting at the head of the table Gan was parry to a number of conversations with gods of varying interest. Directly across from him, through 'divine' intervention or not, was Aphrodite. As soon as he'd saw her he'd wanted to get out of his seat and change places with someone. The table probably stretched for a mile surely there was _someone_ to swap with!

_'Did they not think to use **separate** tables?' _He mused to himself randomly having accepted the fate of sitting across from Aphrodite. After watching her interact with the other gods Gan decided that she wasn't actually as scary as he'd first thought. Overall she was quite quiet but her expressions were amusing. He had to smother a laugh as he watched her nearly fall asleep at some strange little poet-reading cherub who giggled constantly at a pitch only dogs could hear. At one point Athena had been in a heated discussion with a green skinned woman near Ganymede and he had been fascinated by the inhumanly fast-paced debates they were throwing at each other. Athena, noticing Ganymede staring, had attempted to enter him in the conversation but asking him something, but it could have been Spanish for all Ganymede new as he sat staring at her dumbly. Afterwards he knew she was just trying to be friendly, but it was probably the worst thing she could have done. He was definitely not used to these sorts of debates, he didn't even understand what they were talking about!

Luckily Aphrodite was there to rescue him and intervening done some smooth talking to get him out of the conversation. Ganymede tried to look composed as he said thanks to her, but to his surprise she broke first and broke into a feminine chortle, much less seductive than the first time he'd heard her laugh. Feeling more at ease than he had all night Ganymede joined in and grinned at her. For the rest of the night they picked out all the gods near them and Aphrodite told him of all they're nasty habits and secret affairs. How knew the goddess of love was such a gossipmonger?

By the end of the night Ganymede had eating so much he felt like he should have burst, but amazingly enough he didn't even feel full. And for all the wine he'd had he wasn't in the least drunk. Well he didn't think so right up until-

"Ganymede, you don't mind if we go for a walk do you?" Staring blindly at Zeus Ganymede didn't miss the implications of the sentence. Opening his mouth but unable to form words his vision started to blur and he took back his earlier boast about the wine. Maybe right now wasn't the best time to go for a 'walk' with Zeus…

"Uh, yea. Sure." He mumbled and was pulled from the table and ushered out the hall faster than he could resist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n:_ Better neh? I hope you liked this chapter…personally I think it made more sense than all the others. But it's you opinion that matters so please, please, please review and tell me. Saying 'flames allowed' or 'flames not accepted' is stupid because if you were going to flame me you'd _1) have done it already_ and _2) do it whether I say you're allowed to or not. _So whatever you feel like but I appreciate feedback. (Who doesn't eh!) Signed Gan posters for reviewers! (My friend actually drew one of these! :P) Toodles peoplefolks! _[Kai]_


End file.
